No Abismo de Seus Olhos
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: ...Era apenas ali que queria estar. ItaNaru, twoshot
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto não me pertence. Essa fic é apenas uma viajada minha._

_ItaNaru, Naruto's POV, twoshot._

_Boa leitura!_

**No Abismo de Seus Olhos**

Naquela cafeteria foi a primeira vez que o vi.

Aquele lugar não combinava comigo, com toda certeza. Parecia sóbreo demais para mim, que tinha aparência de uma pessoa extrovertida e brincalhona – que eu realmente era. Mas fui atraído pelo comentário de que lá havia os melhores doces e cafés da cidade. Não que o ambiente fosse desagradável, pelo contrário! Tudo parecia em perfeita harmonia. As paredes de tom carmim, as de trás do balcão com exatos quatro belos quadros de paisagem: uma rua em linha reta com árvores de cerejeira seguindo seu contorno, um de um parque coberto com folhas de outono, uma figura de um penhasco em uma praia, onde a lua cheia brilhava o céu azul escuro e, por fim, uma pintura representando o _White Christmas_, a neve branca em contraste com as luzes da cidade. As cortinas nas janelas que davam vista para a rua eram de um tom dourado, parecendo tecidas com ouro. O chão era um perfeito quadriculado preto e branco, parecendo um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez. As mesas, as cadeiras, os bancos próximo ao balcão, e o próprio balcão eram feitos em mogno e o estofado dos assentos do mesmo tom das paredes.

O local era impressionante por si só, mas o que me fez prender a respiração por um momento não foi a decoração. Quando entrei, após ouvir o barulho do sino indicando que alguém havia entrado (no caso, eu), não prestei atenção em muito mais coisa. Meus olhos se fixaram mais ao canto do recinto, onde um jovem tocava um piano que nunca vi igual: suas cores eram invertidas. Onde normalmente era branco estava preto e onde normalmente era preto estava branco, (até mesmo as teclas, sim!) se destacando no meio daquela decoração. Até mesmo o banco era branco, apesar do estofado seguir o padrão carmesim. Sem pensar, me dirigi à mesa mais perto do instrumento que um rapaz tocava, encantado com a melodia extraída dele. Não era algo angelical e sim... demoníaco. Era como uma música ludibriosa que tentava sugar nossa alma.

- O que deseja, senhor? – fui tirado de meus pensamentos por uma garçonete com aquelas roupas de _maid_. A menina era até bonita, com os cabelos róseos presos em um coque, com duas mechas caindo ao lado da face e os olhos verdes brilhantes. Mas ela destoava da combinação total do lugar; parecendo um tanto quanto errado ela estar ali. Não que fosse errado, já que eu mesmo não combinava com aquele lugar, mas era estranho.

- Um cappuccino e uma fatia de bolo de chocolate com morango.

- Aguarde só um momento.

Assenti sorrindo brevemente e voltei minha atenção ao piano. Oh, sim, aquele rapaz sim parecia estar no local certo, combinando perfeitamente com tudo em volta. Ele deslizava as mãos enluvadas pelas teclas negras com destreza, mantendo os olhos fechados, impossibilitando-me de ver a cor deles, mas imaginei que seria carmim, para combinar com o lugar (meio infantil de minha parte). Os cabelos, longos e negros, presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, caindo pelas costas, combinando com a tez pálida. Suas roupas consistiam em uma calça e uma blusa social brancas, mas com alguns babados na região do tórax, um terno preto com corte parecendo um rabo de corvo, ou qualquer coisa do tipo e sapatos sociais também pretos, tão brilhantes que eu imaginava que poderia ver meu reflexo neles. Ele parecia alguém da nobreza, um príncipe! E eu estava fascinado por sua figura.

- Aqui está. Aproveite seu pedido.

- Obrigado!

Comecei a saborear meu bolo de chocolate com recheio de morango lentamente, deixando a parte com a fruta para o final, claro, bebericando vez ou outra minha bebida. Apreciava o ambiente e as pessoas em volta, não realmente prestando atenção em algo, já que eu estava literalmente viajando na melodia que ecoava. Me assustei quando a música acabou e, por hábito, comecei a bater palmas. Senti vários olhares sobre mim e percebi que ninguém fazia o mesmo, então ri sem graça, mexendo nos meus cabelos. Resolvi me encolher e continuar a beber meu cappuccino, quando vi que o cara do piano ria de mim. Agradeci por minha pele não ser fantasgoricamente pálida como das maiorias das pessoas que vi de relance, porque, se ela não fosse levemente bronzeada, o rubor – mesmo que fosse pouco – estaria visível. O mais estranho? Eu não tinha o costume de ficar sem graça. Quando terminei, todo mundo já tinha esquecido o que aconteceu e antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa, ouvi alguém perguntando se podia retirar a louça suja. Não era a voz da menina de antes... Levantei a face e me deparei com o tio do piano, colocando a mão sobre o coração por reflexo. Credo, eu me assustei.

- Tudo bem, sir? – ele me perguntou com aquela voz calma.

- Você me assustou! – resmunguei e vi que ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso divertido. – Não ria.

- Certo, desculpe-me. – ele se controlou e eu fiquei, de certa forma, aliviado. Odiava que rissem de mim. – Então, posso retirar?

- Anh.... Ah! Sim. Obrigado.

Fiquei observando enquanto ele retirava a xícara e o prato e colocava em cima da bandeja prateada que carregava com uma das mãos. O olhei de esguelha e vi que errei a cor de seus olhos. Eram negros como a noite, não carmesim. Ele me fitou, se endireitando.

- Deseja algo mais, sir?

- Bem... Vou dar uma olhada. – peguei o cardápio, ainda sentia fome.

- Fique a vontade. Qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

Assenti e fiquei observando ele se afastar e voltei minha atenção ao cardápio. Era estranho, mas eu costumava comer a sobremesa antes de algo consistente. Eu queria _ramen_, mas não tinha, então... Levantei uma das mãos.

- Deseja algo mais, sir?

- Sim. Um crepe de frango com queijo e um guaraná.

Fiquei observando enquanto ele anotava, logo pedindo licença e mandando o pedido para a cozinha. Me peguei observando o trabalho dele e me perguntei se ele tocaria novamente o piano. Ele não tinha jeito de garçom, parecia mais alguém da nobreza.

- Aqui está. Bom apetite, sir.

Fiz uma careta.

- Sir, que chato! Me chamo Naruto!

- Oh... – ele pareceu surpreso por um momento. – Então, bom apetite, Naruto-kun.

- Hey! – chamei antes que ele se virasse para sair. – Você vai tocar o piano novamente hoje?

- Se o movimento diminuir mais a noite, sim.

- Ah, tá.

- Algo mais, Naruto-kun?

- Não.

- Então, com licença.

O rapaz fez uma reverência e se retirou. Só então me dei conta de que não perguntei o nome dele. Suspirei e comi calmamente, vendo que começava a variar os clientes do local. Antes parecia lugar de nerd, mas agora parecia mais normal. Só que, agora, já era hora de ir embora. Ia dar seis horas e eu tinha de comprar mantimentos para casa, já que o meu avô Jiraya não fazia isso. Ele vivia fora, atrás de mulheres mais velhas, ou fazendo "pesquisas" – como ele chamava tentar espiar garotas nas termas - para seu livro. Peguei a notinha e fui até o caixa, pagando. Olhei em volta uma última vez, sem saber se voltaria a vê-lo. Não o encontrei e não me demorei mais, tomei meu caminho.

Ajeitei meu casaco laranja e preto, sentindo a brisa de outono, já mais gelada, bater de encontro a minha face, arrancando-me um arrepio. Fui andando olhando para meus pés, já sabendo de cor o caminho para o supermercado, que era perto da minha casa, que era perto da escola, que era perto... Bem, era perto de tudo. Entrei no supermercado e peguei uma cesta, indo para as seções de comida. Cupnodles, cupnodles, carne, leite, ovos, refrigerante, sakê para o velho... Opa, aquilo devolvia. Ele estava viajando. Então aquilo estava de bom tamanho. Paguei e fui para o apartamento que morava com o ero-sennin, vendo como estava bagunçado. Guardei as compras e retirei o casaco, ficando apenas com uma blusa preta e bermuda jeans. Catei as peças de roupas que estavam jogadas no chão, joguei fora restos de comida e tirei a poeira. Me joguei no sofá após terminar, ouvindo apenas o tic-tac do relógio que não para. Quando vi, já eram nove horas e tomei um banho quente, vestindo uma calça de jeans escuro, uma blusa preta com espiral vermelha e jogando uma jaqueta também vermelha por cima e calcei meus tênis para sair. Não queria ficar em casa, ainda mais sabendo que Jiraya não voltaria. Ganhei as ruas e fiquei a caminhar sem rumo, chegando a dar uma volta só para passar em frente a cafeteria de antes, mas o piano não estava sendo tocado. Continuei meu caminho até um parque que, por estar de aproximando das dez da noite, estava vazio. Sentei em um dos balanços e fiquei a movimentá-lo suavemente, com os pés no chão, encarando a areia. Nunca brinquei normalmente, como as outras crianças. Passei os dedos suavemente pelas cicatrizes em minha face. Suspirei. Ficar daquele jeito não era de meu feitio, mas o dia já não estava seguindo sua rotina, então... Peguei meu celular. Talvez ligasse para algum amigo. Alguns não ligariam.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Me levantei em um pulo, preparado para bater em quem quer que fosse, mas quando vi era o cara da cafeteria! Tudo bem que ele estava sem as roupas de principezinho, mas aquela face era claramente conhecida. Suspirei e tornei a me sentar, guardando o celular no bolso.

- Se ficar com o celular na mão, qualquer um pode te roubar, Naruto-kun.

- Eu sei. – fiz bico – Só estava olhando as horas.

- Claro, claro.

Pisquei os olhos e o fitei.

- Hey, não vai me falar seu nome?

- Não tenho obrigação de fazer isso, já que foi você que saiu se apresentando.

É, aquilo era verdade, mas... Não interessava! Me levantei e apontei para ele.

- Seu... – não tive tempo de terminar.

- ...Já que insiste, me chamo Uchiha Itachi. Prazer, Naruto-kun.

- Er.. Prazer, Itachi-san. – cocei minha cabeça para disfarçar, sorrindo e fechando os olhos – Uzumaki Naruto.

- É costume seu ficar até essas horas na rua? Acho que é já passou da hora de crianças estarem em casa.

- Oras! Não sou criança. E não te interessa se fico ou não na rua até tar –

Dessa vez fui interrompido, mas por meu estômago que fez questão de roncar alto. Coloquei as mãos sobre a barriga e senti o sangue subindo para minha face, amaldiçoando o fato de não ter jantado. A última coisa que comi foi aquele crepe, então já estava passando da hora de ficar com fome.

- Oh, vejo que tem fome. Vamos comer algo.

- Er... eu comprei comida, então é melhor voltar para casa...

- Você está sem dinheiro. Não se preocupe, cortesia da casa. – ele piscou para mim e me senti ficar com uma expressão de idiota enquanto o observava. – O que você gosta de comer?

- Eu? Ramen! Conheço um lugar ótimo! Vamos, Itachi-san!

Já que eu não teria que gastar dinheiro, fiquei animado de uma vez. Segurei a mão dele e o guiei o caminho todo, tagarelando sobre como o tio era simpático e sempre me dava uma fatia a mais de carne de porco, nem reparando que ainda segurava a mão do moreno. Só me dei conta quando paramos em frente à barraquinha e senti o toque quente e macio se afastando. Entrei e ouvi o "bem-vindo" do tio, me sentando em um dos bancos, pedindo o mesmo de sempre. Itachi pediu um de vegetais, o que arrancou de mim uma careta.

- Não come vegetais?

- Não. Eles são nojentos!

Ficamos em silêncio, mas eu estava inquieto. Fiquei a observá-lo, reparando que ele nem era tão pálido assim... Sua pele clara era bonita, não mórbida. E vi que ele pintava as unhas...? Ué? Aquilo não era coisa de mulher?

- Acha estranho? – é, ele viu.

- Não! É até... legal, eu acho. Só nunca vi um homem que pintasse as unhas.

Ele olhou para minhas mãos e eu fiquei com certo constrangimento. Eram horríveis perto das de Itachi. Não que as mãos dele fossem delicadas, mas elas eram bem cuidadas, pelo menos, apesar de fortes. As minhas eram calejadas dos treinamentos e com unhas lascadas.

- Você precisa cuidar melhor delas. Passar lixa é bom, ás vezes.

- Não costumo fazer isso.

- Pratica algum tipo de arte marcial, Naruto-kun?

- Sim... O ero-sennin costumava me treinar!

- Quem é este?

- Ah... Meu avô, Jiraya.

- Mora com ele? Ele não vai se preocupar?

- Sim. Mas ele costuma viajar muito. – vi que ele me fitava de um jeito estranho – Hey. Não fique com pena de mim! Não preciso disso.

- Não vou. Antes de sentir isso, me afasto da pessoa. Esse sentimento é o pior que existe.

Abaixei a face e não consegui refrear um "obrigado" que saiu dos meus lábios. Foi tão baixo que não sei se ele ouviu e não tive chance de descobrir, pois as tigelas de ramen foram colocadas na nossa frente e eu rapidamente agradeci pela comida e comecei a devorar o macarrão. Ao contrário de mim, Itachi comia elegantemente. Mesmo com um sobretudo preto e uma calça azul escura simples, ele ainda parecia da realeza para mim... Ele comeu uma tigela e eu comi três, resolvendo que se comesse demais não ia conseguir dormir direito.

- Satisfeito, Naruto-kun?

- Ah, sim! Obrigado por pagar para mim, Itachi. Prometo retribuir qualquer dia!

- Não se incomode com isso. – ele deixou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e se levantou. – Vamos então?

- Sim. – me levantei também e reparei que estava indo muito na do outro – Você mora sozinho, Itachi-san?

- Algum interesse nisso? – ele sorriu, divertido.

- Claro que não, idiota! – fiz uma careta – É que você já me interrogou! Minha vez agora.

- Oh, está certo. Vejo que não é tão bobo quanto parece.

- Não fuja da pergunta!

- Claro, claro. Moro com meu irmãozinho idiota, mas é quase como se morasse sozinho.

- Entendo. Quantos anos você tem, Itachi-san?

- Vinte.

Não fiz questão de abafar minha exclamação de surpresa.

- Me acha muito velho, Naruto-kun?

- Não! Nem um pouco. Parece até ser da minha idade! Ou só um pouquinho mais velho.

- Obrigado. E você, tem quantos? Quinze?

- Hey, eu que faço as perguntas por aqui!

- Desculpe.

- Bem, sim, tenho quinze.

- Continue.

- O quê?

- A fazer as perguntas...

- Ah, é! Qual comida favorita?

- Dango. E chá verde.

Enquanto conversávamos, não reparei que estávamos andando. Assustei quando ele parou em frente à cafeteria em que ele trabalhava.

- Para que lado é sua casa, Naruto-kun?

- Para lá. – apontei para um lado e ele apontou para o outro.

- A minha é para lá. Mas eu te acompanho.

- N-não precisa, Itachi-san! Vai te incomodar e é aqui pertinho.

- Não posso te deixar andando sozinho por aí. – fiz uma expressão emburrada. Não era mais criança para precisar de cuidados! – Além do mais, você não me incomoda, Naruto-kun.

Ele me deu um daqueles meios sorrisos tortos, com os quais me acostumei rapidamente, e eu não retruquei. Para quê? Me contentei em sorrir ingenuamente. Era a primeira pessoa que me conhecia e não me tratava como um incômodo. Inesperadamente, fiquei feliz com aquelas palavras, mesmo que viessem de um quase estranho que futuramente poderia me achar um estorvo.

- O que foi? – ele vira meu sorriso.

- Não, nada! – decidi não exteriorizar meus pensamentos – Bem, é aqui.

Vi que os olhos negros analisaram a simples estrutura de concreto, com tinta branca (que estava bem acinzentada, por sinal), antes de se voltarem a mim.

- Então nos despedimos aqui.

- É. – abaixei minha face e achei que pensei. – Nos veremos de novo?

Escondi meus lábios com as mãos quando vi que externei meus pensamentos. O pior? Itachi tinha ouvido!

- Seria um prazer.

- Heheh! – ri com a reverência dele, que foi feita de brincadeira – Então, até mais, Itachi!

- Até.

Me virei para abrir o portão e subir, mas ele me chamou.

- Sim?

- Obrigado. – anh? Pelo quê? Não entendi... E parece que ele entendeu isso, pois completou. – Pelos aplausos.

- Ah! – fiquei surpreso – Não foi nada. Você toca bem mesmo!

- Agradeço.

- Não costumam bater palmas lá? Normalmente batem.

- Lá não há esse costume. Muitas pessoas vão lá para ler, escrever, ou até mesmo estudar, logo preferem não ter distrações. A música serve apenas para relaxar.

- Eu realmente achei que a música fosse a atração principal. – franzi as sobrancelhas – Era tão bonita. E, como falei, você toca muito bem.

- Agradeço os elogios, Naruto-kun.

- Não é nada, já falei! Que mania de agradecer!

- Ok, ok. Então, tenha uma boa noite, sim?

- Para você também, Itachi.

- Até.

Ele se virou para ir embora e eu fiquei assistindo-o até que desaparecesse da minha vista. Fiquei parado por algum tempo, logo subindo e me trancando no meu quarto. Caí na cama após retirar a jaqueta, ficando a encarar o teto amarelo claro, pegando no sono deste modo, sem nem perceber. Tive a sensação de que, em meus sonhos, estavam presentes olhos carmesins. Acordei e encarei novamente o teto, milagrosamente não tinha me mexido muito durante a noite, ficando assim durante um bom tempo. O despertador não tinha tocado, o que queria dizer que era domingo, certo? Que preguiça de levantar! Me enrolei nas cobertas, criando coragem para sair do meu "ninho", estiquei meu corpo e me sentei no colchão, fazendo lentamente toda aquela rotina diária de lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, tomar banho... Esperar a água esquentar para comer o cupnodles... Um dia como qualquer outro.

Para variar, saí de casa. Poderia me encontrar com Kiba, ou Shikamaru, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Vasculhei toda a agenda do meu celular enquanto andava, mas ou estavam ocupados, ou desligados, provavelmente com o dono do aparelho dormindo. Suspirei, parando no mesmo parque de antes, mas dessa vez sentando em um dos bancos, já que os balanços estavam ocupados por crianças brincando despreocupadamente. Fiquei a observá-las, me dando conta que eram raras as vezes que eu fiz aquilo. A paisagem para qualquer um seria bela, com risos de crianças ecoando no ar, a brisa fresca soprando leve e continuadamente, fazendo as folhas douradas das árvores farfalharem e, vez ou outra, uma voar e ir de encontro ao chão, começando a formar um tapete dourado, com tons de vermelho. Balancei a cabeça, me dando conta que começava a me afogar nos meus pensamentos que normalmente ficavam ocultos. Agora, eles estavam estampados na minha face, no meu sorriso e olhar vazio.

"_O que está havendo comigo...?"_

- Ora, ora, Naruto-kun. É costume seu vir brincar aqui? Depois ainda fala que não é criança.

Olhei assustado para a pessoa que falava com aquele tom superior. Ignorei a provocação.

- Itachi?! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estava comprando algumas coisas no supermercado aqui perto. Lá tem uma carne muito boa.

- Ah...

- E então? O que está fazendo?

- Bem, nada, na verdade.

- Então, quer almoçar comigo? Se não me engano, seu avô está viajando.

Eu ponderei por um momento. Era ou ficar em casa, comer ramen novamente, ficar com a TV ligada sem nada interessante para ver, ou ter um almoço feito por outra pessoa e ter um dia provavelmente não monótono. Minha escolha era certa.

- Vou aceitar. Mas, como falei, um dia vou retribuir! – disse com determinação. Não sabia como, mas iria descobrir!

Itachi respondeu com um "hn" que eu reparei ser muito normal. Me levantei e o segui, sempre falando sobre algo. Em algum momento, se ouvia apenas o som do vento, e eu reparei que estávamos em uma parte mais nobre da cidade e claramente bem mais calma. As casas eram gigantes e havia muitas árvores. Parei junto com o moreno em frente a uma casa de madeira, parecendo um daqueles dojos que via nos mangás. Fiquei embasbacado. Para completar a bela paisagem, havia uma gigantesca árvore, que espalhava folhas para todo lado, dando uma aparência mágica a cena. Apenas ouvia o som do vento balançando as folhas que iam de encontro ao chão, dando um estalo a cada passo que dávamos, quebrando-as por estarem secas. Parei atrás de Itachi enquanto ele abria a porta da frente, retirando os sapatos e colocando pantufas para adentrar a casa. Tirei meus tênis e ele colocou um daqueles pares na minha frente.

- Aqui. Use-os.

- Obrigado, Itachi-san.

- Agora, vamos até a cozinha que vou começar a preparar o almoço.

- Ok! Mas... E seu irmão? Ele não vai se incomodar?

- Oh, o Sasuke? – o mais velho piscou os olhos – Provavelmente ele nem vai almoçar em casa. Moramos sob o mesmo teto, mas nossas vidas são completamente separadas.

- Vocês não se dão bem?

Itachi não respondeu com uma palavra realmente considerável. Soltou um "hn" que eu interpretei como sendo um "não, não nos damos bem". Encarei o chão de madeira, rindo em seguida, tendo uma leve impressão de que aquele nome me era familiar...

- Mas, de algum jeito entendo isso! Não que não me dê bem com o ero-sennin, mas é realmente como se vivêssemos separadamente.

Itachi me fitou por um instante e eu vi um brilho de compreensão em seus olhos, mas isto foi tão rápido que poderia ser apenas impressão minha. Ele puxou uma cadeira e a ofereceu para mim.

- Aqui. Sente-se.

Assenti, ficando quietinho onde ele falou. A cozinha dava vista parcial para o jardim, mas fiquei quieto, apesar da curiosidade de ver o resto da casa. Era a maior que já tinha entrado! Estava curioso com muitas coisas, mas não achava que devia me intrometer na vida de Itachi.

- Você está estranho.

- Ehn? Você acha? – olhei para as costas dele, vendo a fita do avental amarrada. Era engraçada aquela visão... Me inclinei, tentando ver o que ele fazia.

- Sim. Está curioso por que dessa relação com meu irmãozinho idiota?

- Bem, sim, mas não precisa me contar, se não quiser.

- Não é nada demais. A vadia da namorada dele deu em cima de mim, ele achou que eu que tinha seduzido ela.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos até a ficha cair. Ele me olhou de esguelha, vendo que eu estava inclinado.

- E se quer saber o que é, só vai saber na hora.

Fiz bico e comecei a reclamar. O tempo voou sem que eu percebesse e o almoço estava pronto. Itachi colocou a mesa na sala de jantar e eu me sentei, maravilhado com tudo ali. Fazia tempo que não tinha um almoço completo como aquele! Arroz, peixe, salada (argh) e misoshiru! Sentei-me à mesa, na frente do moreno, enquanto ele me servia. Tudo bem, eu odiava salada, mas até comi isso! E não estava ruim. Além de que, não iria fazer desfeita. Era raro comer daquele jeito, então ia aproveitar.

- Está gostoso, Naruto-kun? – ele perguntou, segurando os _hashis_ entre os dedos longos.

- Sim, muito! Você cozinha muito bem, Itachi-san. E faz muito tempo que não como uma refeição decente, admito. - sorri sem graça.

- Imagino. Bem, coma a vontade.

- Sim, obrigado!

E eu realmente fiz o que ele falou. Devo ter comido umas três tigelas de arroz, sempre o elogiando. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, né? Quando terminamos, peguei a louça suja e levei para a pia, sobre protestos do mais velho.

- Não precisa lavar, Naruto-kun.

- Mas eu vou! É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Itachi ficou em silêncio, acho que na porta da cozinha, pois eu sentia um olhar sobre minhas costas. Quando terminei, balancei as mãos para retirar o excesso de água, terminando de secá-las na minha calça preta.

- Tinha um pano ali.

-... Costume! Só isso. – cruzei os braços, fazendo careta.

- Hn.

Ele saiu da cozinha e eu o segui. Não ia ficar sozinho igual idiota na cozinha de alguém.

- Quer ver a casa?

- Claro! – não pensei duas vezes!

Saímos andando pela casa. Sala de TV, de treinamento - descobri que Itachi sabia algumas artes marciais -, banheiro. No segundo andar tinha duas portas que presumi serem os quartos do irmão mais novo de Itachi e dos pais dele e o quarto dele que dava vista direta para o jardim dos fundos. Ignorei a decoração no instante inicial e fui para a varanda para ter uma vista completa. A grama era verde, havia um lago em que o sol da tarde batia e fazia reflexo em sua superfície cristalina, sendo possível apenas ver sombras se mexendo embaixo da água, provavelmente peixes. Havia mais uma árvore que já havia perdido a maior parte de suas folhas em um dos cantos do terreno, mas ainda sim fazia sombra em uma porção considerável e terra e, no outro lado, um canteiro de flores. Fiquei maravilhado.

- Gostou da vista?

- Sim. É tudo tão bem cuidado!

- Eu me esforço.

- Você cuida disso sozinho?! – exclamei um pouco alto demais.

- Sim.

- Incrível.

Me virei e reparei no quarto. As paredes eram azul cor noite, a cama era de casal, com lençóis brancos perfeitamente ordenados e, ao lado, um criado-mudo com um abajur de lava vermelho e um despertador. Encostado na parede, o guarda-roupa, que era preto com apenas as portas pintadas de branco e logo após uma porta que deveria ser o banheiro. No canto de outra parede havia uma mesa de computador, com vários livros espalhados pela estante e uma cadeira branca, daquelas divertidas que giravam. Ao lado do computador tinha um quadro de uma praia à noite, bem parecido com o que tinha na cafeteria, mas era apenas a areia brilhando na luz pálida da lua e a imensidão do mar onde ela era refletida. Me aproximei do quadro, o analisando, afastando-me da varanda (onde vi que tinha uma persiana branca levantada).

- Você que pintou?

- Bem... Sim.

- Afinal, o que você não sabe fazer?!

Itachi ficou em silêncio, dando um daqueles sorrisos que não eram bem um sorriso. E eu fiquei pensando que aquele garoto não demonstrava nenhuma falha, nem parecia ser humano!

- Sério, às vezes penso que você não é humano! – resmunguei.

Vi que o moreno se aproximava, fazendo com que eu recuasse instintivamente, até não dar mais e acabando por ficar contra a parede, onde ele apoiou uma das mãos, sussurrando ao pé do meu ouvido.

- E se eu realmente não for humano?

Estremeci e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, realmente imaginando que tipo de ser místico ele era. A pele clara parecendo brilhante com a iluminação indireta do sol, os cabelos negros e lisos que caíam algumas mechas sobre a face, os olhos escuros que pareciam um abismo em que poderíamos cair a qualquer momento... Prendi minha respiração, sentindo o hálito quente do outro bater contra meu pescoço, causando-me um arrepio, fazendo minhas pernas fraquejarem, me obrigando a apoiar uma das mãos na parede e levar a outra ao peito, tentando disfarçar o ritmo descontrolado com o qual ele subia e descia, delatando minha respiração descompassada, como se assim pudesse acalmar meu coração que palpitava forte. Tão forte que achei que seria capaz de qualquer um naquele quarto ouvir. Fechei os olhos e senti uma mordida na minha pele. E esperei. Abri os olhos lentamente, com medo do que veria, mas apenas vi Itachi meio embaçado, de tão perto que ele estava com um meio sorriso enfeitando os lábios.

- Era brincadeira.

- Eu acreditei de verdade, poxa! – reclamei.

- Reparei. – ele colocou a mão sobre a minha. – Está acelerado.

E acelerou mais. Chegava a sentir o sangue pulsando nas minhas veias e subindo para a minha face, tingindo-a de vermelho vivo. Minha sorte era que minha pele não era tão clara e Itachi fazia sombra para mim, o que dificultava a visão (pelo menos era o que eu esperava). Tentei sair dali pelo lado que ele não bloqueava, mas me arrependi. Não sentia minhas pernas e acabei indo de encontro ao chão. Fechei meus olhos já pressentindo o baque contra o chão, mas o outro me segurara antes. Levantei o olhar, sentindo um aroma de hortelã.

- Obrigado... – murmurei, me apoiando e respirando fundo, absorvendo aquele cheiro, antes de me levantar.

- Tudo bem, Naruto-kun?

- Sim! Já estou bem.

Eu dei meu sorriso de sempre e ele soltou um "hn", deixando que eu ficasse em pé sozinho. Ele me olhou e indagou:

- Quer fazer algo, Naruto-kun?

- Adoraria! Mas o quê? – franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Podemos jogar vídeo-game.

- Legal! Vamos, vamos!

Ele abriu um meio sorriso e saiu do quarto, indo até a sala, onde havia uma enorme TV. O moreno me mandou sentar no sofá e eu obedeci enquanto ele ajeitava os cabos. Ele me jogou uma manete, se sentando ao meu lado com outra.

- É um jogo de luta.

- Legal! Sou ótimo nisso!

Me gabei, dando um sorriso convencido, apesar de imaginar que Itachi _também_ devia ser bom naquilo. Novamente, ele me respondeu um "hn" como se duvidasse. Ficamos jogando por um bom tempo e no início achei que ele facilitou para que eu ganhasse, mas depois foi ficando mais difícil. Não estava errado: Itachi jogava muito bem. Ficamos competindo durante horas, nem vi o tempo passar! Assustei quando olhei em volta e vi tudo escuro. A única luz vinha do aparelho de televisão e ela nos iluminava com aquele brilho meio azulado. Peguei meu celular, me perguntando que horas eram e soltei uma exclamação.

- O que foi, Naruto-kun?

- Já são nove horas!

- Já? O tempo passou rápido. Deve estar com fome.

Ele se levantou e acendeu a luz, me fazendo piscar os olhos várias vezes para me acostumar com a claridade.

- Bem, sim... Mas não se incomode comigo! Melhor ir para casa, já tomei muito do seu tempo.

- Já disse que você não incomoda. Vamos.

Ele tomou o caminho da cozinha e eu me resignei, indo atrás, esperando na porta enquanto ele retirava algo da geladeira, cheirava e jogava em uma panela e colocava no fogão.

- Posso ajudar, Itachi?

- Não. Trate de ficar quietinho aí.

Resmunguei algo que ele não poderia entender, mas não demorou tanto. Itachi logo separou o conteúdo da panela em duas tigelas e levou para a mesa depois de colocar a panela na pia e encher de água. Me sentei e vi que era yakissoba, meus olhos brilharam. Era uma delícia! Não tanto quanto ramen, mas ainda era bom, apesar dos vegetais.

- Ao menos assim, você come legumes.

- Verdade! E isto está uma delícia.

Comemos lentamente. Não sei se foi impressão, mas estávamos tentando adiar a hora, como se comendo devagar o relógio também andaria na mesma velocidade. Terminamos e eu fui mais rápido, tomando a tigela das mãos dele e indo para a cozinha lavá-las. Ele me seguiu, o esperado.

- Eu lavo, Naruto-kun.

- Não! Agora é você que tem de tratar de ficar quietinho aí.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa, mas não discutiu. Ficou me assistindo do batente da porta a lavar os pratos. Quando terminei, me virei e o fitei. Ele entendeu que era hora de ir embora, mesmo que nada falasse.

- Eu vou com você.

- Já disse que não precisa!

- E, por um acaso, você sabe o caminho de volta?

- Er... Na verdade, não.

- Então está decidido. Não discuta.

Suspirei. Itachi realmente, algumas vezes, não me dava escolha. E para que discutir se eu queria que ele fosse comigo? Eu não queria incomodar, mas... Resolvi parar de pensar nisso e segui-lo, já que ele já ia saindo de casa e eu não duvidava nada que ele poderia até mesmo me trancar lá dentro só para me desesperar. O trajeto foi silencioso e os trinta minutos de caminhada me pareceram passar rapidamente.

- É aqui, não é?

- Sim. Até mais, Itachi. Obrigado por hoje.

Abaixei o olhar, coçando a cabeça e rindo sem graça.

- Já disse, não tem que agradecer.

- Tenho sim! Um dia vou retribuir, eu prometo! E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas! – falei com convicção.

- Eu acredito.

Ele respondeu e não era ironia. Presenteou-me com um sorriso; pequeno, mas ainda sim um sorriso. Eu sorri amplamente, feliz. Quase ninguém acreditava em mim, quase ninguém me levava a sério. Em um impulso acabei por abraçá-lo, repetindo obrigado várias vezes seguidas. Céus, aquilo tinha me dado uma dose extra de energia. Senti a mão dele pousando sobre minha cabeça, brincando momentaneamente com os fios dourados, mas foi leve e rápido. Acabei acordando e o soltei.

- Bem, boa noite, Itachi. Volte com cuidado!

- Pode deixar.

Ele se virou e foi embora e eu entrei no prédio, seguindo o mesmo ritual de ontem à noite. Tomei um banho rápido e quente para minha energia abaixar e cai na cama, me remexendo durante algum tempo antes de encontrar uma posição boa para dormir e o cansaço tomar conta de meu corpo. Adormeci. Foi uma noite sem sonhos. Pelo menos, sem algum que eu me lembrasse quando acordei sobressaltado, em cima da hora para a aula, já que o celular não havia despertado. Coloquei o uniforme rapidamente e saí correndo após tomar uma caixinha de leite e pegar a pasta da escola. Minha sorte era que a escola era perto e eu corria rápido, conseguindo chegar junto com o soar do sinal para entrada das salas. Só sei que quando eu estava quase chegando na classe, um bastardo bate no meu ombro, eu tropeço e caio. Me levantei e o fitei furioso.

- Bastardo! Não olha por onde anda?

- Não vejo lixo jogado no chão, piorzinho.

O ser me encarou e eu levei um choque. Parecia o Itachi! A diferença era que o garoto era mais baixo (apesar de ainda ser mais alto que eu) e tinha cabelos mais puxados para o preto azulado, enquanto os de Itachi eram mais acizentados e mais longos. Balancei a cabeça e o encarei.

- O que você disse?!

- Último dos últimos. Piorzinho. Idiota.

Senti minha face queimando em fúria e não me contive. Fechei o punho e me preparei para bater naquela cara de insuportável, mas Shikamaru e Kiba me seguraram.

- Naruto, o que pensa que está fazendo? – era a voz de Kiba.

- Me solta Kiba, me soltem vocês! Vou acabar com a cara desse bastardo...!

- Yare yare. Eu não ligo para isso, mas se arranjar encrenca com o Uchiha vai ser problemático. Além de que 99% das garotas da escola vão te odiar.

Era Shikamaru com aquele tom de quem está sempre entediado e eu me acalmei. Olhei em volta e vi várias garotas falando para "Sasuke-kun, acabe com ele!" e eu, vendo as chamas no olhar delas, resolvi não partir para cima, mas continuei a encará-lo, tendo o olhar retribuído. Mas, peraí, Sasuke? Uchiha? Irmão de Itachi?

- Nem parece com o irmão mais velho.

Resmunguei baixinho, após meus amigos me soltarem, mas parece que o idiota me ouviu. Num movimento rápido, minha blusa de uniforme estava sendo puxada.

- O que disse?

- Como? Você não falou que não vê lixo?

Ironia de minha parte. Sasuke estreitou os olhos negros, tão parecidos com os de Itachi e se preparou para me socar. Fiz o mesmo, segurando sua blusa e também erguendo o punho, mas quando íamos começar a brigar chegou um instrutor mandando todos dispersarem. Causou uma tremenda confusão no corredor que fez o primeiro horário ser cortado pela metade, acabando por passar rápido. Na troca de professor, me virei para Shikamaru que sentava atrás de mim.

- Hey, Shika. Aquele Uchiha, ele estuda em que sala?

- Como? – ele levantou a cabeça, com expressão de sono. Provavelmente estava dormindo... – Ele estuda na sala ao lado da nossa.

- Ué...? Então por que nunca o vi?

- Deve ser porque ele fica sempre cercado de meninas! – Kiba se intrometeu – Isso só acontece comigo quando saio para passear com o Akamaru! Quem me dera, aproveitaria sem nem pestanejar. Mas parece que o tio não gosta muito da fruta... Ou será justamente que ele gosta da fruta?

Kiba riu da própria piadinha sem graça, Shikamaru ficou indiferente, quase caindo de sono, e eu pensei que Itachi tinha comentado de uma namorada.

- Mas eu ouvi falar que ele tinha namorada... – comentei.

- Você não sabia que ele estudava aqui e sabe disso? – Shikamaru pareceu surpreso.

- Bem, sim. – sorri sem graça.

- Na verdade, parece que tem sim, mas ela é uma puta duma vadia! 'cê nem tem idéia, parece que mesmo tendo o Uchiha como namorado, que ela exibe como prêmio, parece que ela deu em cima até do irmão dele. E teve a cara de pau de começar a trabalhar no mesmo local, aquela cafeteria, Coffeeland. Por isso digo que esse namoro é só fachada. Com uma vadia dessas, aproveitaria mesmo!

- Credo, Kiba. Você é bem informado, hein.

- Heheheh! Tenho que estar atualizado.

- Para mim isso é tudo problemático...

Eu e Kiba suspiramos, acostumados com o jeitão de Shikamaru. Chouji, seu melhor amigo, falava que ele sabia ser animado... Só não sabia quando! Talvez olhando nuvens, já que esse era o hobby dele, mas para mim aquilo sim era chato.

- Ah, sim, Naruto. Por onde andou ontem? Até passei na sua casa, mas você não estava.

- Eu resolvi dar uma volta apenas.

- Poderia ter me chamado! Aí poderíamos sair e levar o Akamaru. Pegar algumas garotas, sabe. – ele piscou para mim marotamente.

- Aula de que agora? – Shikamaru.

- Sei lá.

- Acho que é do Kakashi-sensei.

- Ah, bom. – ele caiu de cara na carteira, com o rosto entre os braços. Iria dormir de novo.

Kiba e eu ficamos conversando até que aquele professor estranho que cobria a cara chegou. Atrasado e, como sempre, daria uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Classe, em seus lugares. Façam do exercício um ao dez da página 199. – ele sorriu. Dava para ver pelo único olho visível se curvando. A classe começou a resmungar e ele completou. – Não reclamem, se não será do um ao cinquenta.

Todos começaram a fazer os exercícios e ele pegou um livrinho pervertido que ele sempre lia. Por sinal, escrito por Jiraya. Já tinha até dado um autografado de presente para ele que, eu vi, estava me encarando por cima da página. Eu o fitei, sem entender, pois estava em silêncio e com o livro aberto. Não tinha motivos para me repreender, apesar de não estar escrevendo!

- E, Naruto. Venha comigo.

Me levantei e a sala toda começou a gritar que eu estava ferrado e tudo mais. Chegando perto do professor eu falei calmamente.

- Kakashi-sensei, dessa vez eu não fiz nada, juro. – e era verdade, oras! E meu professor de cabelos cinzas esbranquiçados sabia, pois eu sempre admitia que era eu quando fazia uma artimanha, apesar de fazer tempos que não fazia uma... – Ou é por causa da quase briga com o Uchiha? Mas isso foi no primeiro horário!

- Calma, Naruto. Você vai ver. – chegamos na sala da direção e ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Seja forte.

E, simplesmente, saiu andando de volta para a sala. Fiquei atordoado. Kakashi era um dos meus professores favoritos, junto com Iruka (um professor que tive um ginásio). Eram como dois pais para mim. Ou um pai e uma mãe. Ou... Sei lá! Só sei que os dois viviam juntos e eu os adorava. Ele falar isto para mim era atordoante. Respirei fundo e tomei coragem, batendo na porta da diretora, que mandou que eu entrasse.

- Tsunade-baachan, já digo que se for por causa da discussão com Uchiha Sasuke, a culpa foi dele! E nem chegamos a brigar.

- Naruto, acalme-se.

Eu me assustei. Ela estava séria. Tudo bem, ela dava muito bem, mas era uma boa pessoa e tinha feições preocupadas e olhos avermelhados, parecendo que havia chorado recentemente. Parei de falar e ela indicou uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa, na qual me sentei.

- Tsunade-baachan, aconteceu algo? – fiquei preocupado.

- Você vai ter que ser forte, Naruto. – fiquei cada vez mais ansioso, apreensivo. O que estava acontecendo? – Seu avô, Jiraya... Ele...

Ela vacilou e eu já imaginava o que vinha.

- Ele... Um motorista de caminhão que havia ingerido substâncias alcoólicas bateu no carro dele enquanto ele voltava para cá. Ele... não resistiu e... perdeu a vida.

Após aquelas palavras não ouvi mais nada. Ela provavelmente falava que eu deveria ficar bem, que tudo ia se ajeitar e eu não estava sozinho, mas eu não prestava atenção. Meus olhos estavam perdidos no vazio e "perder a vida" se repetia na minha cabeça de várias formas possíveis. Perder a vida, bater as botas, ir dessa pra melhor, falecer, descansar eternamente... Tudo isso eram eufemismos para morrer. Morrer. Um caminho sem volta, sem escolha. É a senhora que vem sem ser convidada e sem bater à porta. Era apenas a morte.

Me levantei e saí da sala, tendo impressão de que Tsunade pedira para que eu esperasse, mas não o fiz. Não ouvi direito. Saí da escola e fui andando sem rumo. Lembrava de quando perdi meus pais e ganhei aquelas cicatrizes na face. Também fora um acidente de carro em que o motorista que bateu na gente estava bêbado. Odiava bebidas. No funeral eu não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido, mas não era minha culpa. Era apenas uma criança de três anos. Meu avô, também padrinho, segurava forte a minha pequena mão e eu o fitei, achando que sua face estava molhada apenas devido à forte chuva que caía no dia.

"_Onde estão papai e mamãe? Por que colocaram eles nessas caixas?"_ – perguntei com inocência.

"_Eles estão descansando, Naruto."_ – Jiraya me respondeu, tentando sorrir para mim e falando que iria morar com ele agora.

Sem saber direito o que significava a morte, eu simplesmente respondi que sim. Aí quando meus pais voltassem a gente poderia brincar juntos, já que eu não lembrava direito de quando fizemos isso. Só descobri que eles não voltariam dois anos depois, quando algumas crianças, ainda sem conhecimento das coisas, mataram um gato que eu estava cuidado, simplesmente para me atingir. Chorei horrores aquele dia. _Por quê? Por que vocês fizeram isso? Ele não fez nada para vocês! É errado fazer isso apenas para me machucar_. Então, briguei com todos, mas eles eram três e mais velhos e mais altos que eu. No final, eu que acabei no chão, soluçando e com ferimentos pelo corpo. Céus, eu era odiado. Ninguém gostava do garoto com bigodes de raposa e sem pais. _"Ele é astuto como uma raposa"_, diziam. Mas eu não era.

Jiraya, vendo como eu estava ficando, começou a me ensinar artes marciais. Foi bom, bati em muitos meninos, mas depois vi que aquilo era errado – estava sendo irracional – e parei. Comecei a pensar um pouco antes de levantar a mão, apesar de muitas vezes não me segurar, caso ameaçasse a mim ou alguém que gostasse.

....Céus, eu estava perdido. Podíamos discutir muito, mas Jiraya era meu porto-seguro. Meu coração doía, se apertava dentro de meu peito e eu sentia que ele falhava juntamente com minha respiração. Meus pés me guiaram para minha casa. Entrei e nem tranquei a porta. Estava cansado. Um cansaço de anos se instalando de uma vez sobre minhas costas, me obrigando a parar um pouco. Só um pouco... Um pouco não faria mal, não é?

Só sei que a última coisa que fiz foi afundar o rosto no travesseiro.

_Bati meu recorde de páginas digitadas com esse capítulo! Treze páginas de história no Word. Legal né?_

_...Bem, parei._

_Todavia, agradeço quem leu. Elogios, críticas, ameaças de morte? Reviews! :D_

_Dependendo delas, posto o segundo e último capítulo quarta._

_Beijos,_

_Y. Grantaine._


	2. Chapter 2

_Eis aqui o capítulo final. Boa leitura, quem tiver paciência de ler. :D'_

**No abismo de seus olhos**

Acordei sem saber onde estava. Meio grogue, com pensamentos vindos lentamente. Minha visão se focalizava aos poucos e reconheci o teto amarelo-claro de meu quarto. Olhei em volta, me sentindo fora do mundo, sem nenhuma noção de tempo. Desde que adormeci, se olhasse a claridade do quarto, diria que não passou nem um minuto, mas poderia ter dormido por dias sem me dar conta. Meus lábios estavam ressecados e sentia minha garganta doendo, implorando por um copo d'água. Olhei a tela do meu celular, havia algumas mensagens não lidas, todas de Kiba. Ele falava que Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee e ele estavam preocupados, que eu não atendia o interfone. Que até Neji e Gaara perguntaram de mim. Indagava onde eu estava. Dei um sorriso. Amigos eu tinha. Deveria levantar e continuar.

Fiquei de pé, vacilante, com medo de cair e não ter quem me segurasse. Fui rastejando até a cozinha e tomei um grande copo de água, indo para o banheiro tomar uma ducha quente. E foi o banho mais demorado da minha vida, ficando cerca de uma hora debaixo da água, como se ela pudesse me limpar. Vesti uma roupa qualquer e saí, pegando o caminho para a escola. Pelo visto, já estava no recreio, pois os alunos dominavam o pátio. O sobrancelhudo foi o primeiro que me viu e se aproximou genuinamente preocupado, perguntando como eu estava. Sorri fracamente e disse que estava bem, dava para segurar. Um por um dos meus amigos chegaram, provavelmente vendo minha berrante jaqueta laranja. Conversei um pouco com eles e mostrei que não precisava que eles se preocupassem, apenas tinha apagado na cama (por dois dias, descobri). E perguntou pela diretora, precisava vê-la. Ela estava lanchando, então devia estar na sala dos professores, Neji me informou. Agradeci e parti para lá.

Quando entrei no local (que eu não gostava nem um pouco, pois tinha um ar estranho), Tsunade, Kakashi e Iruka me viram e vieram até mim. Eles eram como minha segunda família. Sorri para eles.

- Já está tudo bem, gente. Sério. Mas já vou avisando, Kakashi-sensei! Não vou assistir aula hoje! – falei em tom divertido, mas ainda sim sério. Não estava com cabeça para isso.

- Ora, seu pestinha. – Tsunade ia me repreender, mas suspirou e me abraçou com força, numa rara demonstração de afeto – Por hoje, tudo bem. Mas não me preocupe mais. Nos preocupe, quero dizer. Venha amanhã.

Ela se afastou, falando sério. Eu fiz sinal de continência.

- Pode deixar, baachan! – parei por um momento antes de prosseguir. – E... Tsunade... Quando ele vai ser...?

Iruka passou um dos braços por meus ombros, murmurando um "Naruto" baixinho. Tsunade falou calmamente, mas eu sabia que ela adorava aquele velho tarado. Provavelmente tinha derramado várias lágrimas.

- Amanhã.

- Ok então! Eu já vou, gente. Obrigado por tudo.

Acenei e me virei para ir embora. Meu ex-professor me chamou.

- O que foi, Iruka-sensei?

- Estamos aqui para te ajudar. Confie mais em nós e nos seus amigos, Naruto.

Kakashi se aproximou de mim e colocou uma das mãos sobre minha cabeça.

- Você não está sozinho, Naruto.

Abaixei a face por um momento, em silêncio. Fiz uma profunda reverência.

- Obrigado!

E fui embora. Como falei, não ia ficar na escola. Lembrei de Itachi. Será que ele sentira minha falta? Não sei, esperava que sim. Sentia urgência em vê-lo. Saí correndo em direção à Coffeeland, ansiando por estar com ele. Queria que ele tivesse se preocupado comigo. Queria sentir seu abraço forte. Corria o mais rápido que minhas pernas me permitiam, parando de uma vez em frente à janela do estabelecimento, com respiração ofegante, procurando por Itachi. Ele não estava lá e eu saí sem rumo pelas ruas, perdido. Aonde eu iria agora? Me sentia deslocado e não reparei quando trombei com alguém. Saí sem nem pedir desculpas, mas fui segurado pelo pulso e achei que estaria encrencado, chegando a fechar os olhos por reflexo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Naruto-kun? O que houve? Venha comigo. – era a voz de Itachi, que me puxava suavemente pelo pulso.

- E o seu trabalho? – murmurei.

- Hoje é minha folga. Toda quarta e domingo.

E fiquei em silêncio, deixando que ele me guiasse. Não vi quando chegamos, só reparando que estávamos na frente do meu prédio quando paramos. Ele me olhou e pediu que eu abrisse, já que a casa dele era longe e demoraria mais a chegar. Assenti e o fiz, subimos até meu apartamento. Minha sorte era que a limpeza que tinha feito outro dia estava durando, até. A casa estava consideravelmente limpa.

- Você parece com fome. – ele comentou, deixando algumas sacolas em cima da pia. – Vou fazer uma omelete e um café bem forte para você.

- Obrigado. – sorri fraco.

- E ouvi dizer que você conheceu o Sasuke. E brigaram.

- Ah, é. Desculpe dizer, Itachi, mas seu irmão é uma mala. Parecido com você, só na aparência.

- E você também parou de usar o "san" com meu nome. – pelo tom, achei que ele estava sorrindo. – E aqui está. Uma omelete de queijo com presunto e café.

Ele colocou em cima da mesa e fui atraído pelo cheiro, reparando como eu estava com fome. A última coisa que coloquei na boca foi água. Me sentei em uma cadeira e devorei tanto a comida quanto o café, mesmo que eu não gostasse tanto quando estava tão forte como o que ele fez. Mas caiu perfeitamente para mim.

- Estava bom?

- Sim, uma delícia! Estava com muita fome.

Itachi retirou os pratos e os lavou, deixando de lado para que eles secassem. Foi só terminar isto e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Então, o que aconteceu, Naruto-kun?

Eu senti meu coração falhar numa batida e abaixei o olhar, reparando que minhas mãos tremiam levemente e, tentando pará-las, coloquei uma sobre a outra. Fechei os olhos com força, ficando com uma dificuldade de respirar, e senti um dos braços de Itachi passando por meus ombros.

- Eu... O ero-sennin... Jiraya... – respirei fundo, tentando sugar todo o ar que me faltava ao falar daquilo. – Ele... morreu.

Soltei com dificuldade e apertei meus olhos com as mãos. Estava me sentindo frágil e achei que assim poderia esconder meus sentimentos. Estava quase me arrependendo de ter falado mediante o silêncio do Uchiha, mas ele não me deixou aflito por muito tempo, fazendo uma pergunta, uma simples pergunta, que me fez desabar.

- Você já chorou por isto, Naruto-kun?

Abri os olhos e encarei meu colo. Sem perceber, as lágrimas se formaram, deixando meus olhos marejados e com visão embaçada. Tentei esconder minha fraqueza com os cabelos. Senti que Itachi me abraçava, encostando minha testa em seu ombro. Por reflexo, fiquei tenso por algum tempo antes que realmente deixasse tudo escapar. Me permiti fazer algo que não fazia direito tinha muito tempo: eu chorei.

Chorava por tudo. Pelos anos sofrendo com agressões, também agredindo os outros e me machucando por isto. Os anos sem meus pais. As tristezas de meus amigos. A morte de Jiraya. Por mim mesmo. Encolhi o corpo e literalmente desabei, algo bem fora de meu costume. Não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza para ninguém e estava mostrando meu lado mais frágil para aquela pessoa que conheci tinha pouquíssimo tempo, mas que eu já entregaria minha vida. E ele nada fez. Ficou ao meu lado, me abraçando e deixando que encharcasse sua blusa, sem reclamar. Apertava meu corpo a cada soluço mais alto que dava, deixando que eu retirasse tudo de mim. Chorei horrores. Chorei tanto que achei que ia ficar cego quando esfreguei meus olhos para fazer as lágrimas pararem, mas Itachi logo me fez parar com isso, segurando meus pulsos.

- Pare. Não faça isso. – o fitei nos olhos, mesmo com vergonha – Não se segure, Naruto-kun.

E, daquele jeito, ficamos durante um bom tempo, até que meu choro ficasse baixinho e finalmente parasse. Quanto tempo demorou? Não sei... Mas eu queria continuar ali. Estava quente e seguro. Retribuí o abraço, com força, escondendo minha face, respirando com mais facilidade. O peso não saiu de meu corpo, mas diminuiu. Céus, chorar às vezes era bom. Eu estava precisando daquilo e Itachi percebeu.

- Obrigado, Itachi...

Murmurei baixo e abafado, ainda com voz de choro. Ele se afastou um pouco e me encarou.

- Está melhor?

- S-sim... Obrigado.

- Fico aliviado. Estava preocupado contigo.

- Desculpa. – sorri fraco.

- Não tem que se desculpar.

- Agora, te devo ainda mais que antes, né? – comentei, com vergonha, me endireitando na cadeira.

Ele se agachou, aproximando-se de mim.

- Você não me deve nada, Naruto-kun.

Engoli em seco, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Me sentia meio culpado. Itachi me tratava tão bem, era tão legal comigo, e eu queria fazer algo por ele.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer por você...?

- Tem, sim. – eu o olhei, esperando que ele falasse. – Mas melhor não dizer.

- Por favor! – me agarrei à blusa dele. – Eu quero, eu _preciso_ fazer algo. Céus, Itachi, estou me sentindo um completo inútil, de verdade!

Ele tomou minhas mãos e me olhou de um jeito que, sei lá, senti um arrepio. "_Feche os olhos"_, pediu ele. Eu obedeci. Não conseguia negar algo que ele pedia, não com _aquela_ voz. Sentia nossas respirações se mesclando, o cheiro de hortelã vindo dele bem próximo de mim, sentindo seu calor. Via aquilo muito nos filmes, mas não conhecia a sensação de ter algo revirando o estômago, uma ansiedade, suor nas mãos. Não me agüentei e encostei os lábios nos dele, soltando suas mãos e puxando-o pela camisa.

Senti que ele se afastara um pouco, mas apenas para pedir que eu entreabrisse os lábios. Sim, eu era um tanto quanto inexperiente em qualquer área sentimental, mas deixava que ele me guiasse, fazendo o que ele pediu. Senti na boca um gosto que, não vou mentir, não era doce como morango ou chocolate, mas sim um gostinho amargo de café. Não era da xícara que tinha tomado, tinha certeza; vinha dos lábios do outro, que me envolvia gentilmente com os braços, prontamente retribuído por mim, que envolvi seu pescoço e entrelaçava os dedos nos fios negros.

Eu não estava pensando em muita coisa. Não estava pensando em nada, para ser sincero. Itachi poderia estar querendo se aproveitar de minha fragilidade devido ao momento mas não, ele não era daquele tipo. Nos separamos e nos encaramos por um breve momento, como se não houvesse nada com o que se preocupar. Meus olhos ardiam, meu corpo latejava, mas aquela sensação era uma sensação nova e boa. Sentia-me cansado, mas era um cansaço bom, deixando que meu corpo pendesse nos braços do Uchiha, que me pegou no colo e me levou até meu quarto, deixando que eu descansasse sobre o colchão que nunca me pareceu tão gostoso como agora.

- Você vai ficar bem, Naruto-kun?

- Vou, sim. – sorri levemente. – E eu prometi que ia à aula amanhã... Eu só preciso... Dormir um pouco. Desculpe, Itachi...

Minha voz ia diminuindo aos poucos e a última coisa que ouvi foi um "não se preocupe", enquanto minha mão se soltava da barra da blusa dele e meus olhos se fechavam. Dessa vez, dormi de verdade. Acordei no outro dia até mais cedo, com um cheiro agradável no ar. Levantei e fui seguindo-o, ainda não completamente acordado. Em vez de dar de cara com alguma parede, parei na minha cozinha, dando de cara com Itachi, de avental, preparando meu... café da manhã?

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun. Vá se trocar, pois está quase pronto.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?! – exclamei, surpreso.

- Fazendo seu café da manhã.

- Ah... Não, espera, isso eu estou vendo, mas...?!

- Como? Bem, tomei liberdade de pegar sua chave, sair e comprar comida de verdade para você. Você só vive de ramen.

- Ah... Vou me trocar.

Fui para meu quarto, tomando uma ducha e me vestindo com o uniforme antes de voltar para a cozinha e me sentar na mesa, já posta.

- Aprecie sua comida.

- Sim... – comecei a comer, até que lembrei. – E seu trabalho?!

- Eu vou apenas mais tarde.

Soltei um murmúrio e comi, logo sendo expulso da minha própria casa pelo Uchiha. Achei-o meio doido nesse momento, mas fui logo para a aula, para não chegar atrasado. Alguns até acharam que eu estava doente, pois sempre chegava ao soar do sino ou apenas um pouquinho antes. Tirando isto, foi um dia normal. Matei algumas aulas, assisti a outras. Eu podia viver! Eu sabia disso. Ao voltar para casa, até tomei caminhos diferentes, principalmente pelo fato de não querer me demorar na cafeteria (que era no caminho que eu normalmente tomava) e ter curiosidade de descobrir o estado de minha casa. E tive uma surpresa! Estava brilhando como nova. E novo era um adjetivo que não cabia na mesma frase que "o apartamento onde moro".

Fiz minhas tarefas de qualquer jeito e saí. Queria agradecê-lo. Por tudo. Acabei comprando alguns biscoitos pensando nisso. Cheguei na cafeteria e me sentei, olhando em volta. Será que ele não estava? Estava começando a cogitar ir embora, mas uma voz atrás de mim, bem conhecida, me despertou.

- O que deseja, sir?

- Ah! – me assustei – Itachi?!

- Sim, eu mesmo.

- O que está fa... argh, você trabalha aqui!

- Então, o que deseja, sir? – ele repetiu me dando vontade de esmurrar sua cara.

- Agradecer. – estendi os biscoitos, embrulhados em um lenço bonitinho, para ele. – É para você.

Desviei o olhar, me sentindo igual àquelas garotas apaixonadas. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas aceitou de bom grado.

- Obrigado, Naruto-kun.

- Não há de quê. – resmunguei e me levantei. – Eu vou embora, bom trabalho, Itachi.

Eu sorri e o abracei rapidamente, saindo em seguida, torcendo para não terem visto. Estava com vergonha. Muita vergonha. Mas, com o passar dos dias, a vergonha foi passando e eu tomava liberdade de abraçá-lo um pouco mais demoradamente, mas ainda mantendo a discrição. Não sei se era certo dizer que estávamos juntos, mas eu gostava dele, disso eu tinha certeza. E, claro, ele gostava de mim. Não nos encontrávamos todos os dias, de lei era apenas domingo e quarta à noite. Era quase como uma rotina, que era quebrada por gestos simples como um presente fora de datas especiais, ou uma pequena declaração. Não precisava ser algo grande. Eu estava feliz. Mas, com o tempo, Itachi me parecia estranho, ficando a olhar para o nada vez ou outra. Achei que ele estava apenas cansado e achei que ia passar, mas não passou. Fiquei preocupado quando, em uma quarta-feira, encontrei um bilhete passado por debaixo da minha porta. A caligrafia estava meio trêmula, mas ainda sim era bonita. Era de Itachi. Dizia que ele não poderia se encontrar comigo hoje por alguns problemas.

Minha primeira reação? Chutar a primeira coisa que tinha na minha frente, no caso, uma mesa com alguns porta-retratos, acabando por derrubar alguns. Se ele tinha problemas, por que não me falava deles? Ele não podia me excluir assim da vida dele, merda! Eu fazia parte da vida dele. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido e com quem poderia obter informações. Só uma pessoa me vinha à mente: Uchiha Sasuke. E eu poderia tomar liberdade de perguntar já que nós muito brigávamos, mas ainda sim éramos amigos. Era como se fossemos irmãos.

Decidido, tomei o caminho para a casa do Uchiha, que eu havia decorado naquele meio tempo com Itachi. Bati na porta e Sasuke me atendeu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui eu já disse que não sentia nada por vo... - ele me olhou – Ah, é só você.

- Hey, hey, calma aí! O que houve, Sasuke?

- Terminei com a Sakura. Ela até saiu do emprego pra ficar atrás de mim. – ele cedeu espaço para que eu entrasse. – Menina irritante. Só estava com ela porque ela era a única que não me enchia tanto o saco.

- Er... Sério?

- Hn.

- Você é um monstro, Sasuke! – franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto via ele se sentando no sofá.

- Hn.

- E daí? Como "e daí"?! – eu comecei a traduzir os "hn" também.

- Ele era muito pior, você sabe.

- Isso é verdade. – murmurei, me sentando também.

- E então? O que veio fazer aqui, usuratonkachi?

- Cale a boca, Sasuke-teme. Quero saber do seu irmão. – mostrei o bilhete a ele.

- Ah, ele foi ao médico.

- Médico?

- Sim.

- Ele está doente? – comecei a ficar irritado e preocupado.

- Sim.

- Por que está me contando agora?

- Ele pediu para não falar nada, então... senti vontade de contrariar.

A relação dos irmãos Uchiha tinha melhorado consideravelmente, mas ainda havia algumas briguinhas e implicâncias, típicas de irmãos, acho eu. Afinal... Eu vivia brigando com Sasuke, não é? Não tenho irmãos, então não sei, mas acho que é esse elo que podemos chamar de irmandade.

- O que ele tem?

- ...

- Sasuke. O que ele tem?

Mais silêncio. Não me controlei e puxei-o pela gola, obrigando-o a ficar de pé.

- Sasuke! Me responda.

- Hn.

Vi os olhos negros do Uchiha mais novo faiscarem em cima de mim.

- Me responda!

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento e suspirou.

- Me solte, antes.

Eu obedeci, largando-o no sofá e me sentando ao seu lado.

- E então?

- Ele acordou e sem enxergar e foi ao hospital.

- ...O quê?

- É. E ele pediu para eu deixar isso embaixo da sua porta. – ele indicou o bilhete.

- ...Qual hospital é?!

- Você não vai desistir de ir lá, certo?

- Exatamente!

- Então... – suspirou e se levantou – Eu vou com você. – ele reparou que eu o olhava assustado e surpreso e me encarou. – O que foi? Apesar de tudo, ele é meu irmão.

- Ah, verdade. – passei as mãos por meus cabelos.

- Vamos.

- Sim.

Saímos da casa e fomos andando até o hospital. A cada passo eu aumentava a velocidade sem querer e Sasuke, cansado de me acompanhar, me mandou andar calmamente, já que não sabia o caminho. O pior é que ele estava certo. Se eu soubesse o caminho, já estaria correndo para lá. Para minha surpresa, o hospital era ali no centro mesmo e não demoramos muito para chegar. Deixei que Sasuke cuidasse de perguntar onde Itachi estava, afinal, ele era o parente.

- Vem, Naruto. Ele está no terceiro andar.

- Ok.

Subimos as escadas e eu ia sentindo uma impressão ruim tomando conta de todo o meu ser. Que sensação era aquela? Não, não podia acontecer algo de ruim com Itachi. Eu não suportaria perder mais alguma coisa. Paramos em frente a uma sala de exames e nem precisamos bater, um médico saiu de lá e veio ter conosco.

- Conhecidos de Uchiha Itachi?

Assentimos que sim.

- É complicado. Estamos terminando os exames, mas ao que tudo indica, ele perdeu permanentemente a visão.

Eu fiquei surpreso, Sasuke pareceu já esperar por aquilo. Mas, como assim? Senti meu estômago dar uma volta de 360º graus e cair de uma vez, num estrondo que não me surpreenderia que todo o hospital tivesse ouvido. Como aquilo pode ter acontecido com Itachi? Senti que Sasuke pegara minha mão e a pressionava. Apesar de tudo, eles eram irmãos. Tanto quanto eu, Sasuke deveria estar incrédulo.

- Podemos ir vê-lo? – perguntei.

- Daqui a pouco ele será liberado, aí vocês podem falar com ele.

O médico pediu licença e voltou à sala, mas eu estava chocado. Sasuke me fez sentar em uma das cadeiras que havia ali perto.

- Sasuke... Você já sabia? – o olhei seriamente.

- Para ser sincero, ele não havia me dito. Mas dava para reparar que ele estava perdendo, pouco a pouco, a visão.

- É. Até eu reparei que havia algo estranho.

Ficamos em silêncio que logo foi quebrado pela minha voz.

- Queria fazer algo por ele. Ele já fez muito por mim.

- Naruto...

Uma porta se abriu e tanto eu quanto Sasuke nos levantamos rapidamente. Era Itachi. Eu corri e o abracei com força. Não precisei falar nada, ele me reconheceu e pousou uma das mãos sobre minha cabeça.

- Desculpe te preocupar, Naruto-kun.

- Idiota! – as lágrimas ameaçavam cair. Mas não, não! Eu ia ser forte.

- Sasuke?

- Sim?

- Me desculpe você também.

- Hn.

- E seu trabalho, Itachi? Você vai sair dele, não é?

- Sim. Para ser sincero, já saí.

Fiquei em silêncio. Ele continuou a falar, vendo que tanto eu quanto Sasuke estávamos incomodados.

- Mas não é tão ruim assim. Ainda posso fazer tudo. E é só esperar um transplante.

Naquela noite, eu não pensei em mais nada. Um transplante? Apenas isso? Se for apenas isso, eu deveria tomar uma decisão. Eu poderia dar meus olhos para Itachi. Afinal, ele sempre fez tudo por mim, me apoiou em tudo! E eu disse que ia retribuir um dia. Acho que, finalmente, este dia chegara. Mas e se Itachi ficasse bravo comigo? Era melhor falar com ele antes, pois sabia que ele não iria gostar, então daria tempo para ele se conformar. Minha decisão já estava tomada. Eu ia fazê-lo voltar a enxergar, de qualquer jeito.

Voltamos para a residência Uchiha, comigo e Sasuke ajudando Itachi. Naquela noite, Sasuke cozinhou – e não é que o idiota cozinhava bem? – e comemos em silêncio. Itachi parecia normal, levando a comida até a boca com destreza, mas seus olhos, que antes me faziam cair num abismo, estavam opacos e não mentiam. Ele estava cego.

Depois que comemos, falei que iria falar com Itachi a sós e Sasuke assentiu, indo lavar a louça. Levei Itachi até seu quarto, sentando com ele na cama. Não acendi luzes, já que para ele não faria diferença. A única que nos iluminava era a lua com seus feixes pálidos de luz, me permitindo ver as feições do meu amado. Segurei-lhe a mão e criei coragem para dizer o que estava pensando.

- Itachi... Eu...

- Pode falar, Naruto. – ele estava com a face virada para minha direção, esperando que eu falasse.

- Eu... Eu resolvi que quero te ajudar. – ele abriu a boca, mas não deixei que falasse. – Eu vou doar meus olhos para você.

Fiquei esperando a reação e ela aconteceu. Uma exclamação muda foi solta e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, como se me reprovando.

- Não permito que faça isso, Naruto.

- Mas...! Essas filas podem demorar anos, até! Eu sei disso. E eu não quero que você perca algo... Diferente de mim, você tem tudo. E eu só tenho você. Não posso permitir que lhe aconteça algo e fique parado, apenas olhando teu sofrimento! – fechei os olhos, sentindo meus olhos arderem. – Eu disse que ia retribuir tudo que você fez por mim e, finalmente, chegou a hora. Eu _sinto _isso, Itachi. Por favor, não me impeça...! Eu não quero... perder tudo de novo.

Senti que as lágrimas escorriam por minha face e tentei enxugá-las, Itachi segurou meus pulsos e beijou minha testa.

- Eu te amo, Itachi. Tanto que não agüento.

- Agüenta sim. Se não, não seria Uzumaki Naruto, certo? – assenti com a cabeça. Ele confiava em mim. – E eu nunca disse isso, mas...

Era apenas um sussurro a voz dele, enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam dos meus. Meu coração palpitava forte, abrindo os olhos para fitar-lhe a face, decorando cada pedacinho, cada traço dela.

- Eu te amo, Naruto.

Eu soltei uma risada. Estava tão contente! Nossos lábios se encontraram e senti o mesmo gosto de café de quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Tive certeza de que nada mudou e seríamos felizes juntos. Naquela mesma noite, nosso amor virou ato e nos entregamos um ao outro, de corpo e alma. Agora, éramos um só.

Alguns dias mais tarde, fomos ao hospital. Enchi o saco dos médicos para fazer a cirurgia, eles falavam que isso era antiético e um enorme sermão, mas... Que se dane a ética! Eu amava aquele rapaz. Daria minha vida por ele. Por que não dar minha visão também? Eu não ligava. No final, minha persistência foi maior e eles me fizeram assinar uns mil termos de que eu estava ciente das consequências e tudo mais. Eu não tinha dúvidas daquilo. Itachi mesmo pediu para pensar muito bem antes e eu pensei. Não precisava disso, mas ele insistiu, então eu atendi.

Marcamos o dia da cirurgia e Sasuke veio conosco. Ele ficaria esperando. Não precisávamos falar nada, todos nós sabíamos o que viria. Entramos naquela sala branca e deitamos lado a lado. Itachi segurou minha mão, com força.

- Naruto, só saiba que eu sempre vou estar com você.

- Itachi... Obrigado.

Os médicos vieram e nos sedaram. Não senti nada e a última coisa que vi foi Itachi cair no sono, para logo depois acontecer o mesmo comigo.

Agora, era só escuridão.

A cirurgia fora um sucesso e Itachi não me rejeitou – nem tinha como, né? Ele agora tinha sua visão de volta e eu estava jogado permanentemente no abismo de seus olhos, afinal podia imaginar perfeitamente sua expressão, seu sorriso que ele oferecia só a mim e a cor de seus olhos. Era como se eu tivesse caído neles, não era uma sensação ruim.

Demorei um tempo a me adaptar àquela nova condição, mas Sasuke e principalmente Itachi me ajudaram. Comecei a morar com eles e não me sentia um inútil: com o tempo consegui até mesmo a ajudar na faxina da casa e chegava até a lutar com o Uchiha mais novo! Claro, sempre sob o olhar atento de Itachi.

Eu não estava mais sozinho. Não ia mais perder nada. Já estava perdido onde queria estar: no abismo de seus olhos.

**Fim**

_É isso. Não me matem._

_E então... reviews?_


End file.
